Kal Danvers
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Kara Zor-El landed on Earth on time, but Kal-El ended up in the Phantom Zone, 14 years later, Kara Kent, working at The Daily Planet, as well as being known to the world as Supergirl, finds out another Kryptonian has landed on Earth, unable to care for Kal alone with her two jobs, Kara seeks the help of two old friends. Full summary in first chapter R&R
1. Prologue (Very Short sorry)

Kal Danvers

 _Years ago, Kara Zor-El landed on Earth, adopted by the Kent family, she waited for the day her cousin's pod would finally arrive, for on that day, Kara would begin her charge and protect her cousin, but fate had other plans, and Kara couldn't raise Kal alone. She sought help from two old friends of hers, who had a young daughter near to Kal's age. This is not only her story, but this is also the story of Kal Danvers, Last Son of Krypton._

All was quiet as Martha and Jonathan Kent drove down a winding road back towards the Kent farm. The sun was shining and the day looked like it would be a good one to get to work on the farm, maybe fix up the barn a little. As they drove down the road, they had no idea what was soon to be instore for them or the world, for today was the day that aliens would make contact with humanity, nobody would know of this contact save for two small town Kansas farmers, but today was the day that a twelve year old refugee would land on Earth from a far-away planet named Krypton. That refugee's name was Kara Zor-El.

Kara screamed as her pod headed towards the ground. She was in an unknown world, crashing into an unknown location and she hadn't seen Kal's pod since she left Krypton. She hoped he was here, but she didn't know. The first thing she needed to do upon landing was find him, find him and protect him, as her parents had charged her to do.

As she spun through the skies she could see a field rapidly approaching her, alongside a long grey track and a vehicle of some kind moving along the track. She screamed again as her pod landed with a crash and skidded through the field, ploughing through it. As she came to a stop, she rose unsteadily and pushed her pod open to see smoke rising around her, and two people climbing out of the vehicle she saw along the way. Her eyes opened wide in fear as the two approached her, calling out to her in some unknown language, she tried to respond, but from their looks, they too did not understand her. She broke down in tears and felt a pair of arms surround her. Looking up, she saw the kindly face of the two people, smiling down at her, gesturing towards their vehicle and her pod. She assumed that meant they'd take the pod and take her, if she wished. She nodded, grateful for the chance to at least seek some shelter, maybe a chance to learn more about this planet, its customs, its language, so she could find Kal easier. Once she had Kal, all would be well. He'd be safe, she'd make sure of it.

Little did Kara Zor-El know, despite learning the language and the customs from the Kent family, it would take over a decade before Kal-El eventually arrived, and when he did, she wouldn't have the time to look after her cousin, so she'd have to pass him on to some friends of hers, named Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, and their young daughter, Alex Danvers. When he arrived, she'd already be known to the world, known to them as Supergirl.


	2. Kal Arrives

_As Kara is 25 when Supergirl series 1 starts, that's how old Kal will be in this story. Kal lands in 1992, Kara landed in 1978, and the world was introduced to Supergirl in 1990, coincidentally making Kara 25 when she reveals herself. This next chapter focuses on introducing the world to Supergirl and Kal's pod landing. It won't be too long as the main focus of this story is Kal growing and becoming Superman, as well as Kara's exploits after he arrives. To shamelessly borrow from BvS…_

Metropolis, 1990. The world is introduced to the Supergirl….

Kara Zor-El flew through the streets of Metropolis, her eyes fixed on Zod's war machine. The maniac had escaped the Phantom Zone somehow, hell bent on continuing his plan to create a new Krypton, one ruled by him. Kara could not and would not allow him to murder billions of innocents to become a tyrannical dictator over a new Krypton.

As the Kryptonian machine continued to wreak havoc upon downtown Metropolis, Kara flew towards it, determined to find and stop Zod at all costs, not noticing the camera focused upon her as she ascended into the skies.

"Who is this mysterious flying woman?"

"Is she friend or foe?"

"What can stop the aliens from destroying our planet?"

The newscasters read out as Kara flew at the Kryptonian machine, watching with baited breath if this new alien would be a threat to them as the others were.

Kara had gotten the help from a plucky young reporter aiming to become an editor of his own newspaper, to operate the pod she came in from Krypton, which they surmised could cancel out the Kryptonian terraforming machine. She had only one chance to end it, when the ships collided, they'd both be destroyed in the impact, and Zod would come for her. She had to stop him and save this planet from the threat of him and his followers.

As she saw the ships crash and the implosion destroying both of them, she knew Zod would come now, his plan in ruins, he would have only one thought in mind, to revenge himself upon her. Seeing a shape in the distance coming closer, she smirked and flew away from the city, watching the shape follow her. She knew it was Zod, and she knew it was time to end this. The military had stayed out of the way once she'd spoken to their commanders, their weapons wouldn't stop Zod, and if they used them, they would start world war three. Letting Kara have a go, they knew there was a chance of victory.

Kara landed in a field some thirty miles from the city, within minutes, she was in the air, dodging blasts of heat vision as Zod, enraged, sought only to end her life and get his vengeance.

"I will destroy you, Kara Zor-El, and once you're dead, I'll find Kal-El and make him suffer before I end his worthless existence." Zod promised as Kara snarled at him. She had no idea where Kal was, never finding his pod on Earth, but she would NOT let Zod harm a hair on his head. She'd kill Zod before allowing that to happen.

"You will NEVER find Kal-El and you will never win. I will stop you Zod, your maniac plans would have never saved Krypton and I refuse to allow you to enslave this planet to satisfy your insanity." Kara growled as she exchanged blows with Zod, pummelling into his stomach before he grabbed her by the head and threw her into the ground.

"You couldn't hope to match me, girl." Zod sneered at her. "Now see the failure of the House of El and once I have the codex from Kal, I'll send him to Rao along with you."

"You will not touch him!" Kara shouted as she rose to her feet and fired off a heat vision at Zod, he blocked with his own but her rage and youth won through, blasting Zod backwards and causing him to fall to his knees with a scream. Stopping and moving over as she saw him fall backwards to the floor, she saw she'd caused his own blast to rebound, blinding him and burning through to his head. He had been killed in the fight.

Kara fell to her knees in her exhaustion, catching her breath as she looked upon the enemy of her fallen foe. As she knelt there, feeling the tears prick at her eyes, with Kal still MIA, Zod was, despite his flaws, the last reminder of Krypton and the life she'd left behind, with him gone, Krypton was dead save for her, she heard the noises and saw the sirens as the military began to converge on her position, rising to her feet, she took to the air, determined to get far away from all the carnage and return to her quiet life back in Kansas.

The next two years passed by with little incident for Kara Kent, she worked on the farm as the fervour went down over the alien attack, with no sightings in so long, people believed the flying woman must have died in the battle or left the planet when the Earth was saved again. The media had taken to dubbing her as "Supergirl", despite knowing next to nothing about her. Kara laughed at the name, and vowed that if the Earth ever needed saving again, the Supergirl would return, either that or if Kal needed protecting, if he ever appeared.

One day as the sun beat overhead and Kara ploughed the fields of the Kent farm in Smallville, she heard a noise she never thought she'd hear again, it was faint, far in the distance, but it was the unmistakable sound of a Kryptonian pod. Eyes lighting up, Kara quickly rose into the air, and raced towards the noise, seeing the pod plough into the fields below, she quickly flew down and ripped open the hatch, revealing a small baby within a blanket.

"Kal.." Kara breathed at the sight of her young cousin. He hadn't aged a day since leaving Krypton, but what had taken him so long to get there? He should have arrived at the same time as her.

The baby inside saw Kara and began to cry, sighing, she picked him up and began to gently rock him.

"Oh Rao, what do I do with you?" Kara asked herself, wondering how she was meant to continue her quiet life in Kansas and raise a young Kryptonian, one who would have no control over his powers, and in a small community, no way of keeping it a secret forever.

 _Well watching Trump's inauguration made me depressed enough to struggle to finish this, I'll update the other stories sometime soon, don't worry, I just need a day to be depressed first. Next chapter, Kara becomes Supergirl again and meets the Danvers…_


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry to do this guys, I promised I'd be regular updating again from tomorrow. I won't be.

I apologise in advance. I'll list the reasons as to why, and just pray you all are patient enough with me.

Moving house at the end of the month, have to spend time packing and unpacking elsewhere

The university essays got too much, had to extend one by a week so I won't be finished with them until the 16th now.

The 19-21st of May and the 26=29th I'll be in Telford and London respectively for the City of Heroes 3 and Heroes and Vilians Fan Fest cons amongst other things, so whilst I get to meet. Most of the cast of Supergirl, including Melissa, some of the Flash cast and the Green Arrow himself in Stephen Amell, I won't be updating those two weekends either. Plus East of Eli concert on the 30th of May in Manchester means I won't be back home in Leeds and with my laptop for nearly a week. (If you've never listened to them, please go do it, they're an amazing band and if you like the actors behind the shows, Chyler Leigh (Alex Danvers) is the lead singer's wife and often performs on stage with them, like she will be in Manchester, they're incredible, check them out!)

So in short, essays, packing and cons means that frequent updates won't resume until June 1st.

HOWEVER, I WILL SPEND EVERY FREE SECOND I CAN WRITING MORE, YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THAT. I wanted to have FOUR more chapters of The Scarlet Speedster alone by the 18th, so I'm also frustrated by everything else in life compiling.

So sorry again, I'll be back updating frequently from the 1st of June, I hope you choose to keep reading my works in the meantime and after.

Thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Look

Hey people of and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after….SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

PS. If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.


	5. Noooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I'm considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check 2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search "StannisIsTheOneTrueKing" on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year


End file.
